


The 12 Days Challenge

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: This is open to any fandom, I just typically post in FT. Take any version of the 12 days of Christmas Song and write a one shot for each "day" that goes with the theme of the chosen version.Posting Starts on December 13th.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Open to any fandom. I usually post Fairy Tail but may very well do some crossover work here.

Just for fun, No length requirements. All about enjoying the experience of sharing some creativity.


	2. Partridge

Lucy stood, blonde hair half over her face, her big brown eyes wide still, Lokes gate had closed, Virgo flashed out as she was smashed into a wall and Natsu lay unconscious across the hall with a pile of other mages.

A few feet away Hestor was panting, his usually cool blue eyes also saucered like Lucys, Abraxas, one of the spirits of the Hall of Two Truths, a former Demon General who had been bound by the first Starbinder thousands of years ago...weilding a massive claymore in smoldering armor that had once withstood a blast from an Ethereon cannon...was now loosing ground, his eyes widening a moment before he shattered in a shower of stardust, his gate closing.

Lucy whimpered slightly, watching as the massive spirit that had demolished Fairytails seating area folded in its wings after taking out it’s final opponent, dangerous eyes sliding around the hall looking to see if there were any others who might stand against it…

“What now?” Lucy whispered to Hestor who didn’t blink, eyes locked on the spirit

“I am a vested Priest...I am praying…” He responded and Lucy would have glared at the answer knowing the man had been running from his title since he was child...but, she was inclined to maybe pray herself given those eyes were coming their way.

“I’ve survived some horrific key trials...but I admit…” Hestor broke off as the spirits gaze slid over them.

Nearby Levy was hiding behind a broken table near Gajeel who had been knocked unconscious at the same time Natsu had been...when Natsu had been the one to start this whole thing.

Lucy had come into the hall with Hestor and Erza...Erza still eating little Christmas cakes that she’d bought at the quaint little shop where they had found the tiny tree in a pretty bright red enameled pot. It was a pear tree...and Lucy had felt it’s pull, both she and Hestor blinking in surprise when the strong pull supposedly of a strong spirit had led them to a shop selling Christmas goodies and ornaments and to the little pear tree with it’s odd little single ornament, a plump bright gold partridge…

Lucy had bought the little tree while Erza had gushed over the cakes and treats and informed her and Hestor that if this was how key hunts usually went she wanted to never be left out of one again going forward.

Hestor was in Magnolia because Bickslows family was visiting, his father renting out a house by the lake and several of his brothers coming along including Kaleb who was Hestors Guildmaster and...husband. He and Lucy had gotten into a conversation about keys and had been roaming the nearby towns as Lucy had sought something pulling at her while Hestor tried to teach her how to scry for keys and follow her natural magical pull toward keys. This one they had been unable to research first because the pull just didn’t bring specific magic to mind.

So, Erza had come along in case there was something that could overpower Lucy...The redheads insistence insulting Lucy and Hestor both but neither had argued much not seeing the point in frustrating themselves.

“It never grew, my uncle raises pears and apples and that tree just...never grew, it came in a shipment with other saplings...had that ornament in it and he and his wife thought it was cute and left it...when it wouldn’t grow...he potted it and brought it to me figuring it would sell here in the shop...I’m so glad you like it...but...don’t expect it to grow…no refunds…” The shop owner had warned and Lucy had smiled and bought the tree assuring the man it was fine...she’d keep it.

Lucy had brought the tree back to the guild, because no efforts to try and trigger something from it had given them anything to work with. They were going to go into the guild library and Hestor was going to help her and Crux dig through materials to try and find reference to a key related to a ...pear tree.

But...when they came in, Natsu had taken immediate interest and had started laughing.  
“It’s like the Charlie Brown tree! It looks so...pathetic...that ornaments too big and why a stupid fat bird anyway? We can get it to grow...I bet Droy can help...but get the fat bird out…” He’d said and had tried to pull the ornament off the tree.

Natsu don’t! The shop keep said it was like...partly grown into the branch! Natsu!!” Lucy had tried to stop him...she really had but Natsu was determined and….the next thing they knew...he was having his ass handed to him by a massive warrior in golden armor that had wings of gold along its arms and a sword made out of sharp golden feathers. Other mages had gotten dragged into the fight and...well...here they were.

¾ of the guild was beaten unconscious and there was a huge golden warrior glaring over them all ready to beat down anyone left that looked like they wanted a piece…

“I...we...won’t try to remove you from the tree..ever…” Lucy said and the warrior stared her down until she felt about an inch tall, Hestor inching back...Lucy had chosen to speak...this was on her ass...he had done his part.

“No...you will not...and you will care for my tree and only call upon me one time in a week and only if heavy combat is required...you call me to move furniture I’ll bury you.” The warrior said coldly and Lucy blinked huge eyes.

“I...no...I would never do that.” She nodded rapidly

The warrior put his sword away “Very good...I am highly effective against other celestial combatants and…” He smirked “Demons.” with that he suddenly shrank down, becoming the ornament on the tree sitting in the middle of the devastated hall and Lucy squeaked, jerking her hand up in surprise as a beautiful key with a pear and a golden bird at the head appeared in it.

“Well...alright then...so...we need to research a partridge in a pear tree...key, spirit...thing.” Hestor said standing up straight and adjusting his rumpled clothing and straightening his silver hair.

Lucy stared at the key in her hand nodding with her mouth still a little open. “A partridge in a pear tree….”


	3. Turtle Doves

Lucy was walking in circles, she wasn’t really sure where to go. She was standing in Autumn City near the borders of Seven and Bosco and trying her damndest to follow the subtle soft pull of a key.

Partridge had been an eye opener, learning a keybound spirit could dwell within something other than the carried key. Not that she thought her spirits lived in their keys...that was ridiculous...just, she hadn’t thought they could be bound to Earthland in anything else.

“It’s not that strange.” Loke said as they had been travelling to Autumn City when she’d felt the pull and...successfully scried for the location and gotten Autumn City.

That event had had her dancing around the table in the Bickslows dinning room while Hestor had rubbed the bridge of his nose letting out a long suffering sigh and Bickslows babies had squealed and zinged around knocking things over whileZen had stood by Bickslow in the kitchen watching in amusement and Vander had caught Lucy up and danced with her while Grey and Natsu had...almost started to dance then broken into a fight and Evergreen had turned them to stone.

“I did it...I did it...that little stone danced just right for me...ohhh Jingle bells jingle bells!...” She started singing, Vander joining in, Hestor putting his hands over his ears giving them withering looks while Kaleb dodged them and sat by his husband handing him a coffee mug.

It had been a really good morning, and Lucy had thoroughly enjoyed showing Hestor she could in fact scry...after about 100 million failed attempts it felt like BUT, she had not gone running off half cocked with no information and no real idea where she was going...like...she usually did. With Natsu burning things, Gray freezing things and Erza knocking their heads together along the way...ok...maybe her former methods really hadn’t been ideal...or safe...or really even sane.

They had gotten onto the train for Autumn City only a couple of hours later and discussed her new contract with “Partridge.” Natsu freezing and looking a little haunted every time the spirit was mentioned.

“It’s not uncommon really for spirits to have another path to the mortal realms, alot of us Like being down here.” Leo had said lightly as he’d...sat in a seat beside Abraxes...the two leering at the waitress in the dining car on the train.  
“So spirits find other things to...what...attach to?” Lucy asked, kicking Leos shin when wagged his eyebrows at the waitress.

Leo had rubbed his shin given Lucy a mildly annoyed look and nodded “Well yeah...sometimes mistaken for enchanted relics or haunted items…” he said “We need a path, and Partridge has his through that ornament and...an immortal Pear tree.”

Lucy had blinked “Immortal?!”  
This said as Hestor had narrowed his eyes on Abraxes as the demon had smirked at Leo and escorted the waitress into the kitchen. 

“That is unsanitary…” Hestor said in a warning tone.  
Then a small altercation had ensued when Abraxes had apparently been about to get somewhere with the waitress and Hestor had smugly shut his gate. A minute later Abraxes had forced his way back through 

“Wet blanket.” he’d snapped.

“You can’t have sex where peoples food is prepared.” Hestor had snapped back.

“You and Kaleb had sex by the coffee machine last night.” Abraxes had smirked and everyone had stared at Hestor...who was unfazed.

“Places of worship are perfectly acceptable locations for rapture.” Hestors smirked  
Abraxes had held up a finger and had no retort that came before Hestor slammed his gate shut again.

Their conversation had sort of devolved from there. Bickslow informing Kaleb he’d be cleaning the kitchen when they got back. Kaleb...grinning and informing his brother he would if he could get Natsu and Gray off the island long enough. Natsu and Gray had both blinked innocently.

“I need to renovate my kitchen...the only person who is supposed to be having sex there is me damn it…” Bickslow had grumbled.

Now Lucy was walking in circles around Autumn City's casino drive. It was great she had scried the city the key was in….not so great that city was three times larger than Crocus stretching into both Seven and Bosco.

“Just...focus.” Hestor had told her as he and Kaleb had opted to go into a cafe and leave Lucy to it. The issue was, there were so many people and so many places and the pull was so...gentle.

She huffed, Natsu and Gray were checking out the casinos with Bickslow and Vander, Erza was doing some shopping...throwing up her hands she turned into one of the Casinos and smiled faintly at the lights and bright music, the smell of the buffet hitting her and her stomach growled at her reminding her she had eaten all of nothing this morning before starting to search and had been walking around leaving Hestor and Kaleb first at a pretty garden restaurant and now at a cafe...so...they were eating lunch now and she hadn’t had so much as a cup of coffee.

Grumbling she followed her nose and smiled as the host led her to a seat, thinking maybe she should go back to where Hestor and Kaleb had stopped to eat but then deciding no...she sent a message to Erza that she’d found a good buffet, did NOT send one to Natsu since he had devastated a few buffets in the time she’d known him and she did not want to deal with that. Sitting down she ordered some coffee and juice and accepted a plate and went to load it up noticing the Christmas tree not far from one of the grand buffet tables.

“A waffle?” She asked one of the cooks and He smiled “Just 5 minutes and I’ll have one fresh for you.” The man said, pouring batter into a hot iron and Lucy nodded, leaving her plate with him and turning to admire the at least 30 foot tall Christmas tree.

She was looking at a shining star ornament when she felt it...that...tug...the little tug on her magic that said KEY.

Turning she scanned the room and froze when a pair of showgirls walked by all in white feathered skimpy costumes. Both were tan and just...stunning in heels that made Lucy dizzy just looking at them with more sequins and crystals on them than the Christmas tree behind her.

“Meow…” she felt Leo come out and glared, swatting at him and as she took a step forward...both women froze and stared at her...then...as one...they slowly raised their feathered arms and she heard Leo “Oh…..shit…”

Before Lucy could blink the showgirls had dived on Leo and were...screeching and beating on the spirit “...had enough of lecherous...handsy...CATS to last another thousand years!” One of them said and Lucy stared...bird like...they were like...birds...and they were...fighting with….her cat.People were starting to move as the fight picked up and food started getting involved and Lucy finally called in Virgo “Virgo….help Leo! He’s not….” She stopped as she was about to shout at the women that Leo wasn’t that bad but...well...honestly he really was and claiming he wasn’t would have been dishonest and she felt the pull from...the women and wasn’t 100% sure? But...maybe they were the key she was after? Who said “another thousand years” in reference to their patience really?

Virgo appeared and Lucy dodged a thrown carafe of hot coffee that had just ricocheted off Leos forehead...the spirit staggering and yelping when one of the women pinned him to the ground and got his hands wedged into the center of his back.

“We do NOT play with CATS!” She snapped

The other looked at Lucy “Is he with you?” she demanded and Lucy blinked...looking at the probably hundreds of eyes on them and smiled “I...well...technically I hold his key? And hers.” She quickly pointed to Virgo who was standing admiring the hold the woman had on Leo.

“Her take down was highly effective Princess...noteworthy was the use of hooking her heel in big brothers instep so he lost his balance…” Virgo said and the women both smiled then.

“Well...you have other women though? Not more cats?” The one holding Leo asked.

“Y...yes, yes I do...no more cats...just him.” Lucy nodded and the spirits stood, shaking out their feathers, the one on Loke puting a sharp heel in his back as she stepped to Lucy and Virgo. 

“Really we so prefer a female holder or at least someone who doesn’t have Cat spirits...but...since you have women spirits and he’s your only Cat?” She smiled and shook Lucys hand.

“We’re the Turtle Dove twins...specialists in hand to hand combat and…” She glared at Leo who was groaning on the floor whimpering.

“We do not tolerate cheeky cats.”

“Two...Turtle doves….and a Partridge...in a Pear Tree….” Lucy said staring at the women.

Both beamed “You know Partridge?! I thought I felt his fine feathers about you!” The second twin grinned and placed a silvery key with two doves on the head in her hand.


	4. Hens

“I’m not really certain what might come next...I have Romino working on this and I contacted the Academe Celestine, the Librarian himself is searching for references to a set that is...the twelve days of Christmas.” Hestor said as they settled on lounge chairs by a sparkling pool.

It had been two days since she had contracted the Dove Twins, Leo was still complaining about being misunderstood, Aries was trying to comfort him, Partridge was cackling with the Twins and the rest of her spirits were trying to stay out of it aside from welcoming the new additions.

“The Twelve days of christmas were...nice though, about a true love giving gifts to their beloved. Nice gifts.” Lucy said with a faint whine in her tone. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the spirits, far from it, Partridge was...hilarious, vicious, and the next time she got into a fight with bandits or some dark guild she was really looking forward to sending him in with the twins because….Christ on a cracker...they were badass. Even Erza got out of Partridges way.

They were now heading for north eastern Seven, where it was pretty cold right now and there was a front where Pegrands forces occasionally tried to get into Seven. Seven was a sovereign nation now under a young King. Their story was both terrifying and inspirational. Up until two years ago it had been held by “The Black Queen” Kressa Alsaidian and her sister Jera, who had murdered the King, Kressas husband, though nobody could prove it.

For years Kressa had reigned and Seven had been a feared country, a laboratory run by her son who was both a brilliant scientist and, and Emergent mage. Emergent mages were...new magic. The first time a type of magic manifested in someone that person was the Emergent, the ground zero for that magic and Nuryev Alsaidian had a magic that had enabled the Labs of Seven to produce...terror. He was a magic capture mage, that’s what they called it. What it did was...he could take any kind of magic, any, in anything living or not...and remove it in its entirety.  
Once Kressa knew what her son could do, she had started building armies, kidnapping children and adults when she couldn’t use her own people, bringing in dangerous types of magic...capturing Dire Shifters.

The Dire shifters were ageless beings, great beasts that could shift into human form, wolves, lions...there were many types, they mostly lived in the great forests of the far northern regions above Alvarez...Kressa had captured powerful ones, used their dna to turn regular mages into shifters of terrible strength...then...used her son to start taking terrible magics to combine with those shifters, puting the magics into the soldiers she was creating.

She did it at first to drive Pegrand and their berserkers back from her borders...but then she had formed a tenuous alliance with Pegrand, and Pegrands King had started sending her Berserkers to use...in exchange for some of her more exotic shifters. 

At the center of it all was Nuryev, the young prince, a slave to his power mad mother...rumors that the Queen and her sister...regularly raped the Prince, used him for more than just his brilliant mind and Emergent magic...abounded too and had been...true. When Nuryev reached 22 though...he had formed a secret alliance with Karadin, the King of Pegrand, and had with that help...killed his mother and his sister and taken the crown. He had then, after a short time when the whole world believed Pegrand would take Seven, watched the King of Pergrand crow about enjoying Kressas plaything...Nuryev had thrown off Pegrand, the Shifter armies, believed to be barely sane mad beasts feared the world over...rising up with him and fighting to free their nation. Pegrand was beaten back and Nuryev now stood as a beacon of hope for its future, a King that truly loved his people, fought for their equality and integration into the world society, releasing the armies from the containment compounds they had been kept in, providing care, understanding and acceptance to the people Kressa had forced him to create.

So...Lucy was gnawing a nail...thinking about venturing into such a country, excited and yet unable to stop the concern she felt about it. Erza looked at her “This is going to be a marvelous adventure...Seven is a free country under a strong young King...a handsome one…” She smirked holding up a special edition of Sorcerers weekly that had a feature on King Nuryev Alsaidian.

Lucy smiled, leaning closer to look “Wow..” she smirked the young King stood in traditional Sevenese clothing, which for men left a lot of the chest bare...and his was...ripped, his skin tanned, long black hair pulling into a high tail and the mans emerald eyes intense on the camera taking the picture. “Sevens Young King. Intellect, Power, Sex Appeal!” The cover read...leave it to Jason to sell a King that way.

“He’s well respected on the international stage, minces no words, takes no shit from anyone...and with the Generals that run the different parts of his military and other aspects of his country that are completely loyal to him? It’s no wonder the country is growing and prospering like it is now.” Hestor said smiling faintly as he sipped his drink and adjusted the shade umbrella so he didn’t tan too much, he preferred letting Kaleb get the dark tans...too much sun and some of his clothes didn’t look right on him and that would never do.

“I don’t like it...if this is a 12 days set of keys they should be nice...pretty things.” Natsu grumbled from a nearby table where he was drinking a frozen drink beside Gray who rolled his eyes.

“You’re just upset because the Partridge kicked your ass.” Gray smirked.

“Yuck it up Ice Princess...he kicked your ass too.” Natsu growled

“I lasted longer than you did...which really sticks to a theme…” Gray said waving his hand and Natsus eyes ignited.

“You’ve never complained…” he growled

“I never have time...you fall asleep so fast after you cum…” Gray said and Hestor snorted, choking on his drink. Lucy rolled her eyes sitting back again holding onto her drink as Natsu lunged for Gray and the two started fighting only to have Zen punt the pair into the pool, set their table back upright and sit down himself with a drink.

“Thank you.” Erza smiled, enjoying the fact she hadn’t needed to stand up...and that Zen was in swim shorts...showing off 6’5” of tanned well muscled masculine…Lucy sighed drinking that in...she really did like Bickslows family…

\-------------------------------

It was cold...Lucy hugging the puffy coat she had to her and glowering as Hestor smirked at her...again, comfortable in his furlined cloak. He had warned her...told her puffy coats were cute but not effective against Sevens icy cold north eastern shorelines but she hadn’t listened….at all...when they had stopped in the Capital City of Draksden she’d...bought a bubble gum pink puffy coat that went to her waist. leaving her legs uncovered. She was wearing flannel lined jeans but...it wasn’t enough...she was freezing...and Hestor had told her to buy a long cloak, had bought a new one for himself thickly lined with silky soft fur...and now he was walking along, boots crunching on the snow...with no trouble at all.

Above them Zen and Kaleb were flying, and Natsu and Gray were bickering quietly...neither having any issues with the cold. Erza had opted to stay behind this time, really wanting to see the city of Draksden.

So, Lucy walked along shivering and regretting her fashion choices, frowning as they started hearing the sounds of battle ahead of them. 

Kaleb landed “The front is about a half mile now...some fighting going on but Zen and I didn’t see Berserkers...the Sevenese have some...serious shifters up there so we should be fine as long as we stay back from the line…” he looked at Lucy who frowned, the pull was still ahead of them.

“It’s...still that way.” She admitted and Hestor hummed, continuing to walk, Kaleb moving to keep pace. “Well then...we keep going.”

They walked for a while longer and Lucy felt it...KEY...turning she grabbed Hestors arm, looking in the direction. They could see the front from where they were...warmachines...large shifters...one a massive Polar Bear that was larger than an elephant. And Lucy was hoping they didn’t need to go there but the pull was really a bit off to the side and there was some commotion that wasn’t related to the fighting on the front...her eyes widened as a little...tank? Shot by followed by two more and right behind them...otters...large ones...they had to be shifters was Lucys first thought….

“Lords run...y’all slow as molasses! Harpen on me bout ma snackin and here you is jus draggin ass...we ain neva gonna catchem!!!” A bright golden white one cried.

“Shut yo face ya eat too much, fuck too much an neva listen Anna! Save yo breath for runnin!” One of the other otters snapped.

The white one got a cheeky look on her face as the tanks raced around through some rocks, the otters in hot pursuit still   
“Laws alive Trudy...ain no such thin as fuckin too much...where you been? You ain gettin enough?” she snickered

The darkest of the otters hissed and attacked the white one, those two rolling around snarling at each other while the other two tried to stay after the tanks but...got dragged into the brawl because the white otter was biting anything that got near her...even rocks…

The little Tanks wove their way out of the rocks, moving near where Lucy and the others were and….opened fire, hailing little mortar rounds down on the wrestling otters that...thought the other otters were doing it and fought each other harder.

“You bit ma ass! Laws alive you bitch I’m gonna have a welt! How’m I gonna get into General Palos pants with welts on ma pretty ass?! One hissed.

“Yo ain neva gettin in the Generals pants ya color challenged rat!” One of the others hissed.

“If I’m a rat what’s tha make you huh?! A rats bitch thas what!”

Hestor Lucy...even Natsu and Gray stared in amazement and Lucy blinked, noting the paint on the little tanks and that...they pulled at her and she smiled, remembering a history tidbit where a General had once referred to tanks as hens of war laying...chaos...well...she glanced at the otters, still fighting with each other and went to the closest Tank.

“I’m Lucy…” she smiled and the tanks all three turned, moving closer to her.

“Saved from the pole cats?” One of the tanks spoke and Lucy looked at the otters 

“I think they’re done now yeah…”

A Key formed in Lucys hand in gunmetal...three mortar shells at the head.

“Three...french hens.” Hestor chuckled shaking his head.


	5. Swans

Lucy lay on the ground panting, staring at the sky “I’m alive….I’m still alive...Natsu...Hestor...are you dead?” she called hoarsely.

“..’m fine...just gonna...lay here a bit...you know, let Gray get up first so he feels good about himself.” Natsu responded from somewhere nearby.

“Fuck you...I’m staying right where I am.” Gray hissed

“I may be dead...Kaleb...am I dead?” Hestor called

“You’re fine...the wings took most of that…” Kaleb chuckled, Lucy groaned sitting up a bit to look.

The area was smoldering...it was probably unlikely anything would grow here for a while in this section of countryside and she really hoped nobody owned this land because….yeah…

The last 2 weeks had been crazy. Seven was a country steeped in traditions, called “The Dragon Nation” Draksden, the capital was built over the largest Dragon lair known to exist on Earthland, it had been the center of the Dragon race, where the 4 founding Queens had raised their clutches and the largest Tatsu of dragons on the planet had been for centuries before Acnalogia had gone on his rampage. It had been in the thick of the Dragon wars too, the capital city laid to waste more than once through the centuries because it stood like a shield over the lairs.

Now only one of the founding Queens still lived and the skies over Seven no longer offered up dragons on the wing whenever you looked up...Lucy had never seen any of that of course, it had all happened before her time, but she’d read about it, and since coming to Seven she had certainly seen more dragons than she had ever seen in her entire life.

It wasn’t dragons though that had destroyed what looked to be about 3 acres of land...no...Seven...seven elegant men who they had met on the road...in white feathered costumes...dancing…

Lucy had felt that pull, grabbed Grays arm...and missed grabbing Natsu who had stopped, stared and snorted “What the fuck? Dudes in dresses? The fucking hell?!”

Hestor had glared at him, the other Celestial mage actually liked wearing dresses now and then, he enjoyed fashion immensely and wore clothes for both male and female aesthetics because if it looked good? Hestor was proud to wear it. The man was friends with Dominic Elluris of Elluris Fashion House and...Lucy had seriously contemplated stealing from his wardrobe if she ever got the chance…

Gray actually glared as well...he didn’t wear dresses but...the man had a thing for womens underwear. Lacy thongs were a secret pleasure and Natsu damn well knew it.  
But the seven men had all stopped and glared and Lucy had then hissed “NATSU…” the fireslayer had looked at her   
“What? Luce...seriously...they’re in the middle of nowhere in ballerina clothes dancing in...a...oh shit…” his humor faded when it dawned on him Lucys eyes were glowing with magic...something they had done when they had found the four communications experts...that were...pigeons...with headsets and cell phones…

Something they had done when they had found the 5 gold flying bladed rings weilded by a very deadly...very hostile woman in veils with long bunny ears atop her head that was easily...seven feet tall.

The six goose shifters...who were munitions experts that laid...grenades.

And did agains before he had pissed off the Seven men in feathers dancing swan lake who turned out to be...ninjas...fucking ninjas...the order of Swan...BUT...they had survived, Lucy had called out the Dove Twins and Partridge and...the Hens had ended it...she’d beaten the Seven Swans...and held their key in her hand and...she was watching Kaleb slowly opening his wings so Hestor could peer out from within them where the couple had retreated when Natsu had been trying to Iron fist the blazingly fast Swans and the Hens were starting to blast the field of combat...not entirely carefully…

Lucy had struggled to keep the geese from popping out because Ooooohhhhh had they wanted to and in the celestial realm Leo, Virgo and Aries were dealing with some holes in structures from grenades lobed at them for working to keep them from breaking through their gate to “help the new mistress!”

But...everyone was alive...Zen landed lightly...he’d taken off to get out of the way...key trials were not something he got caught up in, Hestor and Kaleb stayed out of it too...Gray and Natsu….especially Natsu...tended to end up as collateral damage because Natsu just couldn’t sit anything out if he was present and spirits didn’t appreciate interruptions..

The big Archangel rarely spoke...and Lucy respected his reasons...he’d spent his life as a slave up until two years ago, when the whole revolution in Seven had had Boscan forces coming to help the new King and they had taken on Pegrand and Vander...under cover...had found Zen at Skys Reach Stadium in Romell Pegrand...fighting in the Gladiator pits where he had grown up.

During the unrest and issues Pegrand was dealing with, their forces largely fighting Seven and Bellum...Bellum being a nation they were constantly at war with...The Pradesh family, with the backing of the White Sea and Fairy Tail guilds they had memberships with and several highly influential military figures that were friends of Ambassador Arman Pradesh...the father of the family...they had successfully freed Zen from Pegrand.

He was two years now out of slavery, could read and write, speak his native Boscan well now and was an active mage in White Sea...but he leaned toward being quiet. Was decidedly a “Punch them in the face first and when they’re bleeding on the floor...maybe ask questions” type of guy. His long black wings folded in but stayed out as he helped Kaleb and Hestor to their feet. Lucy caught again by the beauty of the man, Kaleb was striking, with his platinum blonde hair and pale lavender eyes...tall and well muscled...usually clad in white...a vision of almost ethereal beauty, were it not for the muscles, wide shoulders, narrow waist...obviously male body...Kaleb had almost feminin beauty but Zen...near black hair, deeply tanned skin stretched smooth over bulging muscle, 6’5” of raw...beastly...masculine...sex appeal.

Zen was the type of man any woman would have dreams of being tossed over his shoulder and carried off somewhere for bone melting sex where she could claw that smooth tan skin...bite those delicious thick pecs….Lucy blinked shaking her head and patting a smoldering bit of blonde hair...yeah...she needed to not…

“Ew...Luce...you get turned on in fights? Since when? You’re like...stinking of horny…” Natsu groaned and Lucy shrieked, leaping up and jumping the still mostly prone slayer and slapping her hands over his mouth and using that to smack his head into the dirt a few times “Natsu! SHUT UP!!! I am NOT Horny...I’m...thrilled I contracted a new key!” she hissed

Natsu was blinking trying to not be seeing 4 Lucys at once and held a thumb up sign with his hand and a “peace” sign with the other, trying to look pleadingly at her for forgiveness though he had no clue why she had reacted like that...he knew what turned on Lucy smelled like...he’d been wingman for her more than a few times…

“Just...we have talked about this...you do NOT tell people what they smell like!” She snapped glaring down at the man and Natsu nodded quickly, looking apologetic.

Gray was chuckling but...smart enough to keep it to himself. 

Lucy stood starting to dust herself off and trying to ignore Zen blinking in their direction.

“Yes well...Zen has that effect.” Hestor smirked and Lucy jerked her head around to stare daggers at him, Hestor just smiled like a cat, straightening his clothes then turning to start brushing soot and singe marks off of Kaleb, clearly enjoying running his hands over his husband and looking innocent.

“Effect?” Zen frowned and Hestor hummed “Yes...you turn women on...without meaning to.” he said lightly and Zen blinked again then shrugged.

“If we’re done here and everyone is capable we should move...I spotted a town just about 2 miles ahead, we can eat and get cleaned up there, see about maybe getting transport toward Draksden.” Zen said, opting not to touch the subject.

“I think we’re alright...where’s Vander?” Lucy frowned and there was a hum she turned toward.  
Vander was sitting on a rock out of the damage area...eating popcorn. “Right here...perfectly fine...and the town has a nice inn and there’s a train station.” He said lightly

Lucy rolled her eyes and headed for the road. “Seven swans….” she sighed.


	6. Maids

“Acgooooo”   
The sound was a little strangled...and Lucy actually tripped and almost face planted as she was walking when Taurus forced his way out of his gate.

They were walking past a section of what had been some of the massive containment areas where Sevens shifter armies had been raised and trained when the country was building it’s forces.

The shapeshifter armies were still a bit of a mystery, as to how they had come to be, the process something the young King was still keeping secret even as he pushed hard to have the thousands and thousands of shifters Seven had created accepted by society.

“They’re still PEOPLE, they are NOT berserkers, yes, my mother did have a division experiment with berserker techniques but they failed to cross into the shifter project and were abandoned. These are human beings who shapeshift, please...think of them like take over mages..,: He had said at a recent summit.

It was a stretch, mages represented only about 2% of the total population of Earthland were born with any magic talent, and people already sort of feared them. Magic was part of daily life, lacrima lamps, com systems, most forms of transportation, Boscos airship fleets that made commerce and international travel work so well now, still...people looked at mages warily and sometime with open suspicion.

Since the battle with Mard Geer and the Cube and the devastation that had caused, Fairy Tail had been dealing with pushback. Magnolia itself was still welcoming their guild, but, there had been protests...Lucy herself had been hit with a rotten piece of fruit thrown by a woman who had lost her husband and child in that fight...and she’d had to hold Natsu back...looking into the womans hate filled teary eyes dripping with accusation as she had hurried to leave the area with her angry friend.

“She’s wrong! They’re all wrong! We fought those guys! Magic would be GONE if we hadn’t!” Natsu had snarled.

“It doesn’t matter Natsu...a lot of those people would...prefer magic was gone in the first place.” Gray had said quietly. The following argument had been...exhausting...and Lucy had finally burst into tears and that had ended it, Natsu frantic to comfort her and Erza angry he hadn’t dropped the whole thing the first time Lucy had asked him to.

So the King of Seven asking people to view his shifters like they were regular mages...it really highlighted just how badly the shifters were viewed.

The containment areas were massive circular dormitories around huge training fields. Each facility custom built to house and train a specific type of shifter. There was a feline compound, canine, avian etc. They were walking past what was...Lucy blinked as a woman stood, brushing back long black and white hair, horns curling out and forward as she hefted a massive axe to her shoulder. At her feet was a large man with long near white blonde hair, rounded ears atop his head and she saw a...lions tail swing as he regained his feet and started brushing off his armor.

“Ask me for a glass of milk again I’ll take your damn head off.” The woman said smiling and the lion man chuckled shaking his head 

“I had to get you to engage Lita...you always just want to be so...peaceful…Brina doesn’t do that.” he nodded toward another woman as large as the first with curly black hair, shorter thicker black curved horns and chocolate skin.

“Brina is a Buffalo...she’s pissy.” Lita snorted waving a hand and Brina made a low aggressive sound, a shiny black hoof instead of a foot stamping the ground and Lita waved a hand smiling.

“Cool your teets Brina...my blood just doesn’t boil at the first challenge is all.” Lita said and Brina snorted raising her chin.

“Course not...you’re a milk cow.” She said and Lita was suddenly running over the Lion man attacking the Buffalo woman and axes bigger than Lucy were clashing while the Lion stood and laughed but made no movement to stop the pair.

Taurus made an indecent moaning sound and Lucy stopped trying to hold the spirit back and finally managed to force his gate closed.

Natsu was grinning. “I like them…”

Erza was also standing watching, her eyes clearly following the massive weapons “I do too…”

“This...does not surprise me.” Hestor said lightly.

“I like them too.” Vander was smirking, his look decidedly not interested in the weapons, armor or fighting styles...nope...he was admiring the unique female forms that were in...relatively sparse armor, displaying on Lita a black and white holstein pattern in her skin...though the “white” parts were really tanned skin...her legs were actually very shapely and well toned with trained muscle, and while she had hooves instead of feet...she still was honestly...beautiful...with waist length silky black and white hair, large expressing brown eyes and a feminin face. She also...had pecs that shaped out well almost like breasts...covered by armor...and there beneath her belly button...was a pronounced piece of custom armor that just...had to cover…

“Does...does she have...like a normal cow?” Lucy whispered to Hestor hovering her hand in front of her own groin like she was shaping teets.

Hestor narrowed his eyes looked and hummed “I...it looks like she does...the other one too.”

The lion had noticed them. The man was...like the women...very attractive in his own way. As tall as Kaleb, with a thick mane of white blonde hair and friendly golden eyes. He approached them with a wave...as if he’d forgotten all about the two still furious rampaging women fighting behind him.

“Hi, you Kaleb?” He called looking at the Guildmaster.

“Yes...Artero?” Kaleb held and hand out and Artero took it smiling.

“I am. The King said you would be walking the training compounds...you have a Celestial mage feeling a key pull?” Artero asked looking at everyone with Kaleb.

“Yes, Lucy. She’s been following it for a few days now and it’s led us here. You King has been very kind...generous in his tolerance of...what a key quest like this sometimes leads to.” Kaleb said and Lucy blushed...she was lucky. Bicklows father was an internationally renowned Ambassador and had made some calls...Kaleb was accompanying them because the Academe had asked his husband to help Lucy through this...so the damage and...injuries...property destruction...that had occurred so far was actually being handled by the Crown of Seven...the King himself giving them freedom to move around Seven and pardoning their actions, compensating people affected.

Arteros golden eyes found Lucy and he smiled, sharp large fangs showing as his full lips lifted.  
“Nice to meet you all. General Rickter has me training with the Herd today pushing their agility development…” He glanced toward the still battling women.

“How...um...don’t answer if you can’t of course but how many shifters are in “The Herd”? I thought the shifter armies were all...predators…?” Lucy managed awkwardly. She was painfully curious about it all.

Artero smiled “The herd is bovine...deer, sheep, goats, equine...quite a few different varieties of hooved species and no...the armies are not just predators...diversity is part of what makes us so effective...there are even Hind and Unicorn shifters...Pegasi.” he said smiling at Lucys widening eyes. “I think at last count the Herd had just over 4000 people in it. One of the more successful divisions really. Right up there with The Pride, The Pack and The Flock.”

“I...I feel a pull here…” Lucy admitted and Artero hummed “It wouldn’t surprise me...we have people in the various divisions that were taken by slavers...marauders...sold to Seven while The Black Queen was building her armies and would pay for...anything exotic with magic that she could try to splice into human bases. Some weren’t successful...the Dragon project only had three survivors of the process and was scrapped because…” Artero smirked “The subjects were NEVER obedient enough for The Black Queen.”

“Of course not...fuck that slave shit.” Natsu huffed and Arteros sharp gold eyes moved to the pink haired man.

“Put a command collar on most dragonslayers and they purr like kittens...Kressa was using actual Dragons and magic in her subjects...taking Dragons and adding human forms as half the being of the creature...like the rest of us are...only three dragons survived the process. Getting a 60 or 70 foot Dragon to take on more human characteristics...so there was a hybrid form that could be put into armor?” Artero shrugged.

“It’s not weakness to have a command collar overwhelm your free will and most of us were altered when we were still small children, very few were altered over the age of 7.” The Lion shifter said.

“Who says we’re weak?” Brina suddenly stopped, shoving Lita back, both women...over 6 feet tall, turning toward them and Lucy shot Natsu a hard look.

Artero shrugged “Nobody directly said it.” he eyed Natsu though who was smiling, once again...oblivious to a line he was walking.

Some others were suddenly standing from seats on benches off to the side and Lucy blinked, her magic turning up as a good dozen more of the bovine warriors approached.

Her eyes glowed faintly, locking on a few that were maybe slightly smaller than the others, all with caramel skin, curved horns that looked polished, and large gorgeous soulful brown eyes.

There were eight...eight of them that looked that way, each with a different colored ribbon around her neck...all in armor...all with large weapons…

“Not weak...and I’m Lucy Heartfilia...I’m a Celestial mage…” she said, the women, as one...froze. One with a red ribbon around her neck smiled.  
“A Key Holder...we’ve waited..,hoped one would come, but...if you can’t spar with us? You can’t hold the key…”

Arteros eyes widened, the Lion shifter stepping aside, and Brina and Lita too moved out of the way...Hestor humming.

“Yes...well...this should be fun.” Hestor said taking Kalebs hand and moving aside to find a place to sit.

“Spar with you? Hell yeah!” Natsu grinned...not looking at Lucy...barely registering what had been said...he only saw weapons, armor...and big women ready to fight and he wanted in.

“Natsu...KEY.” Gray hissed

Taurus came out with Partridge...the two big males moving into the ring with Lucy.

“Moooove over Natsu...we neeeeed these ladies….BAD.” Taurus said shoving Natsu right out of the way as he moved, eyes bright on the 8 women who were moving, hefting their weapons while the rest of the shifters were taking seats. Comments coming….

“You know...I’ve never seen Ester shift fully human or fully into a Jersey...I think they’re Jersey…” one said

“Nope, never have...always the hybrid form…” someone else said

“Lucy...I’ve always been loyal...always loved yooooou...right now? You’re the best keyholder a bull could dream of…” Taurus said and Lucy rolled her eyes, summoning the swans who appeared in ninja gear instead of tutus...which she was happy about...they had talked about that…

The fight...lasted almost 3 hours...and Lucys magic forced her to close the gate on the swans after the second hour...but Taurus was using his own magic to hold on...determined to see this happen beyond all else and Partridge had not proven to be a drain on her yet...he had mentioned once it was because of the Pear Tree…

Bleeding...panting...exhausted...Natsu unconscious by the side of the ring from trying to jump in and Erza knocking him out so he didn’t interfere this time. It was over, and the one with the red ribbon...Ester...put a horn key in her hand...the 8 beauties vanishing and Taurus hugging Lucy and immediately closing his gate to see them when they arrived in the area where Lucy spirits congregated.

Partridge ruffled her hair grinning, shouldering his massive sword. “Good job.” He said lightly before he vanished too.

Lucy was smiling, hugging the key to her chest and looking at Hestor who tilted his head “Eight...Maids of Milk?” 

“Who said Milk?! I’m taking heads!” Lita bellowed and Hestors eyes flew wide, the summoner blinking once “I...need to go…” he said and slapped a hand to Kalebs shoulders...the mans white wings suddenly erupting from his back and Kaleb laughed, an arm going around his husband before he slammed his wings down and shot into the air with him.

“I’ll check in with you!” Artero yelled after them as Lucy Gray and Erza ran for it, Vander vanished while Gray tossed Natsu over his shoulder before racing away, Lucy running but hugging her new key smiling as she ran...


	7. Ladies and Lords and Pipers oh my

She walked along and people stared, did double takes. The tall woman wasn’t actually stunning, beautiful, ugly...anything, her clothes were beautiful, immaculately made Stellan traditional garb is rich colors with intricate embroidery.

Even her blonde hair wasn’t the reason, though that stood out in Seven where brunettes were far more common.

It was how she moved. Oddly, joints occasionally seeming to bend a little the wrong way under her clothes. Her eyes, when they blinked...did so very slowly, allowing long lashes that had little gems in them to sparkle.

Lucy was sitting in a streetside cafe. The weather close to the Capital in the suburb of Onrithen was gorgeous, it was about 72 degrees out, sunny with a breeze coming in from the ocean that was just two blocks away from where they were eating breakfast.

Onrithen was the merchant area of Draksden, the Oceanside area boasted the capitals docks for Sevens massive navy and their merchant fleets. A Skydock was visible above the buildings, most shorter than 5 stories and it was as busy as the shipping lanes of the docks. You could buy anything in Onrithen, and Erza was in heaven. They were resting a bit here, Lucy had been feeling a pull but like others, it was vague and hard to put her finger on.

White Sea had a branch in Draksden near the palace and the Lieutenant who ran it had a townhouse in Onrithen he’d offered for them to stay in and they had pounced on that. Having a comfortable house to stay in by the ocean in a beautiful well kept city by the sea was making Lucy send Laxus texts telling him he needed to look into sistering Fairy Tail with White Sea so their guild could grow (and she could have access to things like this because holy shit was she enjoying it.)

So far Laxus had just growled at her when she called or not replied to her texts...which really...he knew better, she was just going to keep bombarding him and now she had Natsu doing it because Natsu was adoring the Sevenese shifters, he was currently near the Palace at one of the training centers enjoying spars and Gray was gleefully sending pictures of his boyfriend getting himself put through his paces.

Lucy stared long at the picture of Natsu growling up at Anran, the Wolf General, 7 and a half feet of real Dire Wolf shifter his was the DNA that had enabled Seven to create The Pack and he was built, tan with long black hair and golden eyes and a body that would have sent Laxus to the gym to up his weight sets.

“You might not survive if you got that into bed with you…” Hestor said looking at what she was staring at.

“And the coroner would never be able to wipe the smile off her face...closed casket for sure.” Vander had smirked from where he sat.

“Screw that, I want people to know I died happy.” Lucy laughed and forwarded the pic to Cana and Levy...not the least bit surprised when they replied within seconds calling her names and demanding to know if that man would be, as Cana put it, “more likely to plow Natsu or you Lu?”

Lucy pursed her lips and Hestor sighed “You...the General likes women...sadly.”

“Sad nothing...look what you married bitch.” Lucy snapped nodding toward Kaleb approaching them, he’d gone to a shop nearby that sold Sevenese deerskin clothing. Seven deer...Lucy had learned, averaged 18-20 feet tall at the shoulder, were highly aggressive, and when their hide was tanned correctly the leather was extremely sturdy and, translucent. Breathed well and...holy mother of God Kaleb and Zen in it... 

Kaleb was in a dove gray pair of the pants, Zen in black and both men...never missed leg day.

Hestor purred smirking over his coffee cup and reached out when Kaleb came to him to run a hand up his thigh “Oh...I do like that...do they have more colors?” He asked hopefully and Kaleb smiled at him “I have more ordered, and yes, any color you want they dye to order...I’d be very happy to see you in some.”

Hestors eyes stayed on Kalebs lower half, his hand curling around muscle “I’m sure you would...I’ll get measured and order some...oh I like the side laces...they’ll be easy to get off…” he observed and Lucy chewed her lip, watching Zen turn for Vander to inspect the leather. Vander, was incredibly picky about leather, he made his own with his shadows and so had an amazing eye for workmanship, his wine colored eyes were narrowed critically as he inspected the lacings running down the side of Zens...muscled...sculpted thigh that the translucent black leather just...let you see every hint of definition…

A napkin hit her in the face and Lucy sucked in a surprised breath glaring at a smirked Hestor who had his hand curving over Kalebs ass and wasn’t even looking at her yet knew she was practically drooling.

It was this...that the odd moving woman drew all their eyes from...that was how...strange she was.

Lucy stared and Zen grabbed Vanders shoulder before he could rise...the Shadowquip more than happy to go fuck with the odd woman and find out more but he stilled when Zen nodded toward Lucy, whose eyes were glowing...and Lucy wasn’t looking at the odd massive woman, no...she was staring at the elegant, slender beauty of a...man? It was hard to tell, their garb didn’t make it clear, but whoever and whatever they were, they had silvery hair and beautiful dark eyes and a faint impish smile as they walked along slowly some 20 feet behind the woman, watching reactions to her.

It was then Lucy blinked, noticing a woman sort of sneering at the tall woman from where she was stepping out of a store across the way...she had the thought that...some of the people in Onrithen had been a little...more uppity, the wives and significant others of some of the wealthier merchants in particular...and this had to be one because her clothes were Elluris and even had “Custom” embroidered at the shoulder...which the woman had to have asked for because Custom work from Elluris was ridiculously expensive and...Elluris didn’t tag it as custom...they tagged nothing as “Custom” yet Lucy had seen that on clothes here…

“Dominic says some cities have clientele that want the world to know they’ve had clothes custom made for them...he and I both think it’s crass and below trashy but he says the customer gets what they want.” Hestor had said when they had seen it a couple of times.

Lucy narrowed her eyes but said nothing, she didn’t need to...the person following the odd woman, their eyes snapped to the sneering lady and...her eyes glazed over and she suddenly started dancing...just...dancing...like a ballerina...leaping around and doing things her body looked like it really didn’t want to do...the man coming out the door behind her made a sound “Evelyn? What on Earthland are you….” then his eyes glazed and he was dancing with his wife...which looked REALLY odd with his large belly...because toe stands...he had to break toes…

Hestor dropped his coffee staring with his mouth open a little….

It cascaded from there. One by one people who reacted with less than kindness or concern joined the dancing couple, a group of men starting to play leapfrog, two actually raging while they did so, screaming obscenities that they would find and kill who was making them do this.

Others started playing pretend instruments. The whole area descended into chaos and Lucy watched the diminutive, lovely Stellan move to their cafe and quietly sit at their table, taking Vanders drink right out of his hand and Vander didn’t stop him, blinking and glancing around watching to see if anyone had noticed the connection yet between the tall woman and this silver haired person now plucking a roll from Zens plate before sitting back to watch, eyes occasionally glowing a bit as another ill tempered person got added to the mess.

“Not trying to stop me.” They observed quietly finally looking at Lucy.

“I see why you did it…” Lucy admitted and while maybe she wouldn’t take such measures? She didn’t have that kind of magic…

“You agree?” They asked

Lucy nodded “I do...we’ve seen some of these people in this district get pretty...uppity. Some downright mean...a lesson in humility where the whole world sees them being far from graceful? Is probably good for them.”

“I’m Nunygo...the Puppet master.” The beautiful...spirit...yes Lucy knew it as sure as she knew this was up there with one of the oddest things she’d ever seen...Nunygo was a spirit...the one she was looking for.

The spirit smiled at her. “Find a way to get my centerpiece out of here without damage? And you will have my key.”

Lucys eyes widened and she looked at the tall woman who moved so oddly because Nunygo nodded toward her. The “centerpiece” was...a puppet, she could see it now, it explained everything...but...so many of the dancing, playing, leap frogging people in the square were centering their ire toward that puppet that was dancing gracefully among them...when Nunygo stopped...which Lucy was certain would be soon...they would go after that puppet.

She smirked then “Any resource I have?” She asked the spirit who smiled slyly “Indeed, I would want no master who would not use all they had available in a difficult situation…”

Nunygo suddenly vanished, and the first woman who had started dancing staggered to the ground and screamed “I’m going to...destroy...the one who did this!!!”

Lucys hand shot out to Vander, grabbing his arm “Van…” she hissed looking at the giant puppet that clattered to the ground...it’s strings cut. And one by one the people Nunygo had commanded were being set free.

Vanders eyes sharpened and he smirked, looking sideways at Lucy “I don’t work for free…”

“What do you want?!” Lucy demanded in a growl.

“Some fun...later...promise me that. You know what kind I like.” Vander replied and Lucy bit her lower lip as the woman was getting to her feet and limping toward the puppet.

“I promise.” Lucy said, her magic shifting to seal that promise and in the next instant Vander vanished into the shadows and the large puppet had sinister shadows whirl up, lifting it up and lashing out viciously, the woman and the other people who had been closing on the puppet screeching and falling back, scrambling to get away from the Puppet whirling in a vortex of black shadows.

“I am Duke Everlue of Fiore! You’ve all pissed me off with your shitty trade deals! Give me shit again and I’ll do worse!” A dark voice (Vanders) came from the shadows, the dolls eyes flaring red before it and the shadows vanished and the square was silent for a few minutes.

Lucy gaped like a fish...Duke Everlue was a serious pain in her ass...had been trying so hard to keep assets he’d swindled her father out of...and now...a huge collection of wealthy powerful merchants...some of them pirates...thought…

Hestor chuckled “I think he’s annoying...infuriating...obnoxious...but he always delivers.”

Kaleb watched as the people in the square started shouting around “Duke Everlue! I know him! Fat...filthy slimy piece of Fioran aristocracy! He tried to take a silk trade deal from me!” one said.

“Well...he’s about to have a really bad fucking day because I’m gonna do a fuck load more than give him shit…” One of the men who had been forced to leap frog snarled as he pulled out his com.

“Really pretty interesting...how trade politics go...little attacks to gather power...sometimes they go wrong you know?” Vander said, suddenly there in his seat again and Lucy looked at him, stared at him for a few moments as Vander picked up his drink, his signature cherry coke with rum and a scoop of vanilla icecream, licking some icecream off his straw before spearing it in and sipping his drink.

Lucy lunged into his lap, some of his drink spilling before Zen grabbed it out of his flailing hand to avoid getting covered in the stuff himself as Lucy kissed the man silly.

“Seems she won’t likely mind giving him his fun.” Hestor chuckled leaning against Kaleb once he’d recovered his fallen mug and holding it up to signal the waitress to bring him more.

“Ladies dancing, lords a leaping...even pipers playing...I was wondering how much of an army Lucy was going to end up with...this...I did not expect at all.” Kaleb said quietly.

“Never expect with Celestial spirits...sets can be anything...and the moment you form expectations...the game is changed, it’s the nature of the magic.” Hestor said watching Lucy bury her hands in Vanders hair, the shadowquip recovering and getting his arms around her and his legs set to make sure the chair didn’t flip over and put them on the floor.

Zen set Vanders drink down and picked up his own, warily watching the angry people in the square who were starting to organize their efforts.

“Well...looks like Duke Everlue won’t be an issue she’ll need an army for soon, I’d feel bad for him, but I’ve heard plenty about what all he’s done during this trip..” The big man said and Kaleb nodded.

“Yeah...Dads been trying to help Lucy get it all under control but the guys just dirty as hell with lots of contacts as dirty or dirtier than he is so…” Kaleb shook his head.

Lucy heard them..they were right...she hadn’t regained her childhood home yet, hadn’t been able to hardly avoid creditors coming after her for debts Everlue had laid on her father that weren’t even his, construction for things he had no involvement in...wages to workers he’d never hired...it was terrible and Vander...in one stroke...using what Nunygo had started...had just possibly at least given Everlue enough trouble that Arman and Lucy could finally get around the Dukes legal teams and free her and her families remaining assets from the marriage deal Everlue had ruined her father over.

He’d been a constant, flippant, light hearted, sometimes obnoxious but Gods help her he was always just...sexy...the red streaked thick black hair, the well toned body in skin tight black leather...the full lips almost permanently in a faint smirk...Vander looked like he plotted and planned wickedness every waking moment and his actions...well...really just proved he mostly did just that.

Glitter bombs in Hestors suitcase...painting Natsu and Grays faces with gaudy make up in their sleep...hiding Erzas recently purchased cupcake baking trays so the redhead nearly tore an inn apart and he could leave and go out dancing after she’d imposed a curfew he didn’t agree with.

He denied it all...as long as Zen and his aura of honesty wasn’t too close, otherwise he said nothing and just looked...wickedly innocent…

Nunygos key formed in her hand as she was enjoying Vander warm lips under hers and she smiled. Maybe this did cover the last of the set? She’d have to find out...and until then? She would watch Everlue finally get some of the hell he liked to hand out, and...she’d happily deliver the fun Vander had asked for….


End file.
